Decision: Power or Friends
by bigbadwolfie604
Summary: The battle between Naruto and Madara has come. But when Naruto is tempted by the power to save Sasuke, will he accept it at the cost of becoming a servant to the founder of the Sharingan? Or will he stand tall with his friends?


**Decision: Power or Friends**

Summary: The battle between Naruto and Madara has come. But when Naruto is tempted by the power to save Sasuke, will he accept it at the cost of becoming a servant to the founder of the Sharingan? Or will he stand tall with his friends?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Take this! Rasengun!" Naruto unleashed his powerful jutsu.

Madara Uchiha leaped skyward to doge the jutsu. Though the battle had only started the founder of the Shaingun could see that the container of the Kyuubi was indeed powerful without using his demon's power.

Naruto had battled the Akatsuki for much longer than he had liked. One by one they fell until only Pein, Kisame, and Zetsu remained. Now, Naruto was engaged in combat with the leader and founder of the evil organization.

"Come. Surely you can do better than that." Madara chuckled as he landed. He was finally fighting a strong foe. The last man to fight him, the First Hokage, proved to be to strong. But now Madara had become wickeder and wiser. He still had his ace.

"Shut up!" Naruto yelled as he threw out a punch at his greater foe. Madara was proving to be quite a powerful enemy. The Uchiha clasped his left hand over the Uzamaki's fist. The punch was quite strong and caused both men to slide.

"How pitiful." The elder Uchiha scolded. He slammed a fist into Naruto's stomach and let him double over in pain. Gasping like a fish, Naruto crumbled to the ground with a dull thud.

"Naruto!" Sakura cried out. She had rushed out ahead when she had learned that there was a pair of Uchihas who were both extremely powerful. Thinking that Sasuke had gone after his brother she, Lee, and even Hinata had rushed ahead. Instead of finding Sasuke they ran straight into Madara. They did all that they could do against Madara but he had used the Earth Imprisonment Jutsu on them. She soon had found herself held in place by a mess of incredibly thick roots with the others. They would have died had Kakashi not intervene.

"Well now, Kakashi is it not?" Madara turned his head to the wounded Sharingun user. He felt a cold hatred bubble forth. No man deserved the power of those eyes unless he was born with them.

"Ugh. What do you want?" Kakashi groaned out. He had fought with the master of the Sharingun only to be stabbed by Madara's sword. Though the wound was not as deep as it could have been it was still extremely painful for Kakashi. Luckily, Naruto entered and took his place in the fight. But so far things had not been going to well.

"Kakashi have you not noticed something odd? Something out of place?" Madara cooed with an evil grin slowly growing over his face.

Kakashi lifted himself off the ground and onto a knee. With ragged breaths he managed to pant out the answer.

"You haven't used the power of your Sharingun." Kakashi managed to say as he narrowed his visible eye.

Chuckling Madara watched on as Naruto stood back up to face him. Naruto had yet to recover from such a powerful blow and looked feebly on at the Uchiha.

"Well done Kakashi. No man has seen the full power of these eyes in such a long time." Madara closed his eyes and revisited his plan. Though he had a permeant Mangelyo Sharingun Madara had not used its true power. Until now that is.

"Perhaps it is time to unleash the full power of the Sharingun." Madara opened his red eyes and aimed them at point blank at Naruto.

" Everyone! Close your eyes quickly!" Kakashi yelled at the top of his lungs. Everyone did as he or she was told. Naruto however did not get as lucky.

The world around Naruto shifted. The sky turned red and the chamber darkened to a blackish-purple. This was the world of the Mangelyo Sharingun had created.

"Behold the world of my Tsukuyomi!" Madara's voice bellowed.

Kakashi opened his eyes in horror to realize that not only was Naruto trapped in this hellish void but so was everyone else.

"Everyone, open your eyes." Kakashi ordered softly in disbelief.

One by one the other ninja opened his or her eyes to the grotesque world that lay before them

"What-what is this place?" Lee asked in fear.

"N-Naruto." Hinata squeaked out at her secret crush.

'This isn't right.' Kakashi thought to himself. 'Only Naruto had his eyes open. So what are we doing here?'

Madara chuckled sinisterly at his prey. He had them in the world of his Tsukuyomi.

"Welcome to the world of Tsukuyomi." Madara said as Naruto struggled to stand. "Here, in this world, I am an immortal god."

"Immortal huh? I'll put that to the test." Naruto spat.

"Naruto! Be careful! We have no idea on the extent of his power!" Kakashi warned his former student. He himself had once been captured in this world by Itachi. He knew the power this world held. But then this man wasn't Itachi. He was far more powerful and evil than Itachi could ever have been.

"Yes, do watch yourself!" Lee called out.

"Wait Kakashi. Didn't you say once that only when someone looked into the Mangelyo does he enter into this world? So why are we here?" Sakura asked her former teacher.

"Allow me." Madara smirked as all eyes turned on him." My Mangelyo is stronger and far more powerful than Itachi's ever was. I am the original Uchiha, remember? My Sharingun has power over all other Sharinguns."

"What?!" Kakashi had never heard of such power. Then again, this was no ordinary man that they were dealing with.

"It only gets worse. Anyone who has ever seen or had the Sharingun, user or not, can be trapped in this world." Madara calmly replied.

"That means the whole village can be trapped!" Lee's eyes widened at what he himself had just said.

"Wh-What do you mean Le-Lee?" Hinata asked scared of what the answer may be.

"Remember the Chunin Exams?" Lee explained. "It was the fight in the arena just before the invasion of Sand and Sound."

"Yeah! The fight between Sasuke and Gaara." Sakura joined in.

"Yes. The whole village watched Sasuke use the Sharingun against Gaara." Lee concluded to the group.

"True," Kakashi replied. "But there were also other people from other villages as well."

Naruto grew angrier and angrier as he listened in the conversation. All those people were in danger. To him it was a slap in the face. 'I'll make this guy pay.'

'Naruto be careful.' Hinata thought as she watched Naruto face his opponent.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you are indeed a powerful foe." Madara cooed.

"Yah, what of it?" Naruto snapped back at the former cofounder of the Hidden leaf Village.

"You see in this world I control everything. I can change your mass to make you weigh a ton or make myself faster than the human eye. In here I rule supreme. Jutsus are basically useless against me. Oh, and one more thing, anything that happens in here, like dying, permanently affects you back in the real world." Madara coldly laughed.

"What!?" Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing. Anything that happened here happened in the real world. That was not good for Naruto.

"Now then, Naruto I want you to become my servant." Madara pointed to the last Uzamaki.

Naruto did a double take. Madara Uchiha wanted him, Naruto Uzamaki, to become a servant. Clearly this man had lost a few screws.

"I would never become your servant Madara." Naruto barked back. He would never bow down to such an evil man.

"Are you sure of that?" Madara circled Naruto quietly. Naruto tried to move but found himself unable to do so. Madara had made it so that he wasn't going to go anywhere. No, Naruto would fall this day in one way or another.

"Naruto." Sakura whispered. She could see in his eyes change into a look of uncertainty that was frightening her.

"These eyes do much more than make the world that you see. No, it also lets me see what you feel. What you desire." Madara placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder. He was being dramatic and he knew it. But, what was wrong with being in the limelight after sticking to the shadows for so many years?

"Naruto! My friend, do not listen to his un-youthful words!" Lee called to his friend and rival.

"I can see that you like the power that dwells inside you." Madara looked deep into Naruto's eyes and soul. Images of Naruto in his four- tails form flashed.

"When you give into that power, you are free from pain, guilt, sorrow, and all other feelings. And you love it don't you?" Madara's voice sounded so light now to Naruto. He could make out that Madara was walking away.

"That's not true." Naruto whispered. But to whom did he say that to himself or to Madara?

"Oh but it is true. I see it now. Deep in the darkness of your heart you're nothing but a power hungry beast." Madara fiercely countered as he turned around.

'What does he-he mean by Nar-Naruto b-being a be-beast?' Hinata thought as the scene unfolded

"So now I will grant you your darkest desire." Madara raised his hand and focused all his power onto Naruto.

Naruto felt his body pulse.'What?! What's going on?!' Naruto thought as he felt his body pulsed again.

At the third pulse Naruto hunched over as the whisker marks grew darker and thicker. Naruto shook his head before arching backwards to revel his blood red eyes. Naruto felt himself being swallowed by the raw and evil power. He felt his hair grow bushy and thick. Fangs began sprouting from his mouth. He watched through squinted eyes as his hands grew claws. As this happened Naruto's headband fell with a thunk.

"Naruto! No, please don't do this!" Sakura cried out to her former teammate. She didn't want to loss Naruto like she had lost Sasuke.

'Na-Naruto?' Hinata watched her crush change before her very eyes. It was like he had become rage in the flesh.

'This is bad.' Kakashi thought at the horrific scene of watching his student becoming a demon. Naruto was bearing his fangs out snarling as his arms tucked close to his body. He was fighting with all he had. But for how long would he last before he gave in or accepted the power?

Wasting no time he jumped between Madara and his changing ex-student began to try and reason with Naruto before he did something he would regret. 'Even if he remembers us.' Kakashi prayed that he would see the sun rise after this.

"Naruto, snap out of it!" Kakashi pleaded as he placed both hands of Naruto's shoulders. "I won't let you sell your soul to Madara!"

Naruto roared in defiance and in one swift move pushed Kakashi away from him and slashed the Jonin across his chest. Kakashi flew back from the force and watched as his jacket ripped open. With a thud he hit the ground and passed out from blood loss.

"Kakashi!" Sakura cried out for her former teacher.

"Mwahaha. Well done Naruto." Madara was enjoying watching Naruto becoming his servant.

'Naruto. Don't do it.' Hinata thought of anyway to escape. She had to stop Naruto. Even if it should cost her life.

Naruto had reached his three- tail stage. Slowly however, the new tail began to grow. 'Once he reaches the fourth tail I should have complete control over him.' Madara thought with a smile. It was perfect. Naruto would be extremely powerful and savage. Anymore tails and he would be nothing more than an animal that had become blood drunk. Any number of tails less and Naruto would have the power to fight him.

"Wha-What's going on? My-My whole body is shaking in fear." Lee could feel the instinct to flee from the beast that was once a good friend.

"Naruto! Please stop!" Sakura cried out trying to stop him. She had seen him at four-tails before. She never wanted to see it again. It had nearly killed him the last time he had used that evil power. Now he was using it against his will.

However, this time was different. Rather than look like some fox, he held human form with the crimson chakara around his body. She would be unable to forgive herself if he became this monster forever.

"Silence!" Madara barked at the Leaf Ninjas. Raising his right arm, he spread his fingers wide. As he did this the vines that had held them in place grew and slid over their mouths. Now all that they could do was watch in silence the fiend that was consuming their friend's soul.

Naruto snarled and growled as the battle for his soul was fought. He desired the power to save Sasuke. Not only because of the promise he had made but, also because he wanted to be stronger. Now he had incredible power. Inside his mind Madara swirled around. His voice demanding him to accept this power.

'Please hold on Naruto.' Hinata though as she focused all her concentration and chakara into cutting the vines. Slowly the vines gave to the energy but as she reached about a quarter of the way through her chakara couldn't cut through the vines.

'I can't do it. I failed you Naruto.' Hinata's tears fell to the ground. She didn't have it in her. She failed to protect her crush. She had lost him. Images of him flooded her mind. Naruto's carefree grin to his you-can't-knock-me-down-glare. All of that was gone.

Then rising from her came his only wise words. _"I'll never give up! That's my Ninja Way!"_ That's what Naruto had once said. It was his motto and life.

'What am I thinking? I can never give up either. Especially if it's to protect Naruto.' Hinata with her newfound strength pooled forth everything that she had. She wouldn't give up now. Now the vines began to cut easier.

'I can do this.' She thought with one last push. At last all the vines snapped except the one that covered her mouth.

'Impossible! She broke free from my vines!' Madara controlled this world and she had somehow broken free. It just wasn't possible!

"NARUTO!!" Hinata cried out as she not only ripped off the vine that was around her mouth but also wrapped her arms around his waist.

Naruto growled at the young Hyuuga. Madara's powerful influence still had much control over him. His mind fought over what he should do about her.

'I will not let her interfere with my plan.' Madara thought viciously. However, he couldn't approach Naruto when he was in this state. He was unstable and wild. So if he killed the damned Hyuuga then it was one less problem for Madara later on.

"Please don't do this Naruto! You can't turn your back on your friends!" Hinata pleaded with the young man. She refused to give him up.

Naruto growled loudly at her and twisted his body. It shattered her grip and his right hand wrapped around her throat. Hinata gasped for air as he had her hoisted in the air and thus began strangling her to death.

"Naruto. I. . . know that . . . you are strong. Please . . . fight Madara's . . . hold over you. My eyes . . . and blood trait . . . can. . . . also see many things. But . . . I don't need them . . . to see that . . . there is . . . far. . . . more . . . good than . . . evil . . . inside you." Hinata tried to break Madara's powerful influence over her love.

Naruto's eyes grew wide at this statement. Was this power worth it? However, Madara was growing impatient with delay after delay. He willed Naruto to take the power. But still was it worth it? What was it that he wanted?

Naruto let go of Hinata's throat and let her drop. His frustration and confusion were showing by how he growled louder and how violently he shook his head form side to side.

Kakashi woke up and dizzily looked at his student. He struggled to will himself to stand but was to weak to do so. He could do nothing but watch his student lose control over himself.

'I have to stop this. But, how?' Hinata watched in tears at Naruto's change continued. His fourth tail was near completion. Soon he would become the servant of Madara.

Without even thinking she rushed into Naruto's chest and clung to him. She buried her face and let her tears sink into his orange jacket. He snarled at the unwelcome person and clasped her shoulders with both clawed hands. Hinata winced in pain but held onto him. However, she had to stop him.

'I will never let you go Naruto.' She thought as she looked up at his face. However, it wasn't the face of the evil that was consuming him that she saw. It was how he was normally. With that big ear to ear grin.

'Naruto.' Hinata thought as she leaned into him. She had to stand on her toes to get to his face. He stopped shacking and stared at her. He was no longer baring his fangs. The battle was almost over. Naruto was giving in to Madara.

Hinata slowly pressed her lips into his. There was complete silence as everyone watch the Hyuuga kiss a transforming Naruto.

'Hi-Hinata.' Sakura thought as she watched witha blush as the usual shy girl kiss her crush. Hell, even Sakura had known that Hinata had cared deeply for the knucklehead and had even once or twice tried to set the two up with the help of Ino. However, not in a thousand years would have Sakura thought Hinata capable of showing her feelings towards Naruto so . . . passionately.

Naruto's blood red eyes widen to impossible heights. Memories of his friends and precious people flooded him like a broken dam. His slitted irises shifted back into human shape and returned to the blue hue. His body relaxed his grip on Hinata and he returned the kiss.

'No. No. NO!!' Madara thought as Naruto's crimson chakara dissipated. How was this possible?! He had the Uzamaki right where he wanted him!

The newly returned Naruto broke the kiss and wrapped his arms around Hinata's torso. She had saved him from a lifetime of servitude to evil.

"Fool. I could have hurt you or worse killed you." Naruto whispered to Hinata as he would a lover. He was right and yet for this moment he was happy to have her buried in his arms. He placed his nose in her hair as she listened to his heartbeat pounding from his chest. They were both happy.

The world of Madara's Tsukuyomi suddenly shattered around them. Naruto slowly opened his eyes to find Hinata no longer in his arms but back trapped in the vines. However the vines that held his friends in place withered and died thus releasing them from their prison.

"Fool." Madara hissed at Naruto. "I offered you power and you turned me down?"

"Ha. You almost had me thinking that. Until someone reminded me that power isn't everything. " Naruto smirked and Hinata turned several shades of red.

"What?" Madara felt a cold hatred bubble forth from the darkest region of his already dark soul.

Naruto looked on at the Uchiha and his smirk grew more and more. Naruto would never be overcome by this man. The battle was won. And Naruto had Hinata to thank.

"I have to admit you are strong Madara." Naruto focused on his opponent. "But, I'll never back down so long as there are friends to remind me of what I am truly fighting for. My friends are my power."

"Then," Madara darkly whispered. "I'll send these friends of yours to HELL!" Madara launched himself with incredible speed past Naruto and toward his friends.

"I'll start with that Hyuuga girl first!" Madara brought his fist toward Hinata with the idea to spill Hyuuga blood. His movement of covering an area of two football fields in about as fast as a blink of the eye was a true testament of his power. She had defeated his plans and for that she would die.

However, as his fist came within ten feet from her as sound of flesh connecting with flesh. As two human shapes slid toward the group they could see the surprised look on Madara's face as Naruto held off the attack with his left hand. The tables had been turned on Madara by his own technique. They slid back from the force to about ten feet from Naruto's friends.

"You damn coward." Naruto said hatefully as a shadow clone began to help form a Rasengun. "To attack my friends when we all know that I'm your opponent. You sicken me."

Madara tried to take his hand back only to find that Naruto's grip was to strong. 'He isn't even using the Kyuubi's power and he can still suppress me?!' Madara felt a chill run down his spine.

"Take this! RASENGUN!!" Naruto slammed the jutsu in Madara's chest. As his attack made contact he released the elder Uchiha's hand and thus sent him flying clear across the room and into the stone wall. This in turn sent up large amounts of rocks and dust into the air.

"Way to go Naruto!" Sakura cheered from the side. He had done it. He had once again beaten the odds.

"Yes! Well done!" Lee added to congratulate his friend.

Naruto looked at Hinata who gave a smile and nod. Though the blush on her face told all. Even to a blockhead like Naruto.

His eyes then fell on Kakashi. Kakashi waved at his student. Naruto had done better than he would have ever suspected. 'Why he did better than his father, the Four-.'

Kakashi's thoughts were stopped by the bone chilling laughter at the far end of the chamber. Naruto snapped around to see Madara pulling himself out of the hole in the wall where he had impacted. His red armor was scarred and damaged. The front chest guard was obliterated and had a gaping hole in it. No doubt due to the raw power of the Rasengun.

"Well done Naruto Uzumaki." Madara said as his blood dripped to the floor from his mouth. "Not since the First Hokage have I felt such powerr. I am impressed."

"Good. You're not dead." Naruto said as he pumped out his right fist. "Because I'm going to make you to pay for what you've done."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hello Everybody! This is the end of this. THIS IS A ONE CHAPTER SHORT STORY! I did it because I haven't been working on my other stories. NOTE: WANTED: DEAD OR ALIVE IS READY FOR ADOPTION!! I'LL WAIT UNTIL JUNEISH TO MAKE MY DECISION AND POST THE WINNER AT THE END OF THE NEXT CHAPTER OF ****THE FOX AND THE NINJA**!! **On that note the next chapter of Fox and the Ninja won't come out until summer due to computer problems. Sorry!**

**NO FLAMES PLEASE!**

**Signed,**

**Big Bad**


End file.
